The Spider's Web of an unknown future
by cleopatra1
Summary: In the land of Oceania lies a tale of 3 royal children, and one's quest to rule it all. Will they be stopped will they find love before its too late? Will they have to sacrifice everything they've worked to build? Co written with E.B.F.R.
1. Chapter 1

The Spider's Web of an Unknown Future

Chapter 1

The Year: 1505

The Country: Kingdom of Oceania, England

The Place: The royal palace of King Maxamillion and his wife, Queen Julia Valiant.

King Maxamillion and Queen Julia of the Kingdom of Oceania lived a quiet, peaceful life. They already had two young children: a five year old daughter: Princess Elizabeth Anne Valiant and a four year old son: Prince Nikolas Donovan Valiant. But now the Queen found herself unknowingly expecting a new addition into the Valiant household.

She had thought herself done with the childbearing. As the queen and a woman in today's society, that was the main function of her responsibilities: to give their husband an heir and legacy. It was extremely bias and racist, but she'd rather not get her headcut off for not respecting the world's terms.

The baby was a complete surprise either way. She had been fine, had no clue that she was carrying another child. There was no morning sickness, no nausea, she was a bit dizzy a couple times, but then again that sun was hot. But then it happened.

She was in the middle of court, at her husband's side, as she felt a pain in her stomach. She knelt over in surprise and slight pain. The king noticed this and bent over Julia as she promptly fainted in his arms.

She woke again in their bedroom, the royal doctor in the room. He was relatively surprised to find him there, as she had no memory of what happened. He just smiled down at her and explained what happened.

Her child had kicked. It was obviously a very strong child, even at that unborn age, four months to be exact. This was news to her and she didn't know if her body could take one more birth, but she carried it.

The news spread quickly, bets went all around, on what it was, a boy or a girl? But with the strong kick that made the queen faint, everyone but the select few put their money on it being another son. Girls didn't have that kind of strength, everyone believed. It was safe to say four months later that a lot of people went broke thanks to it.

Yes, the child was early; a month early and with the shortening of time, came trouble. The Queen had extreme difficulty this birth. Their new edition seemed just a little too impatient or a bit too eager to make their presence known.

The king paced the hallways outside the room where he could hear Julia's scream of anguish and pain clearly. How he wished to be in there, but in today's times, the male wasn't there when your wife was giving birth. She was far from alone in this, plenty of people were with her, the midwife, and some servants on hand, but he still wanted to be the ones coaxing Julia to push and be the one to scream at.

He could almost imagine himself saying: "Come on Julia. You can do it my Queen. It's almost over, and you're almost done. Our baby is almost here. Just keep pushing." But he didn't. He was out here, waiting.

Paige, the wet nurse and the other children's nanny was also in there. Inside she was trying to encourage her queen. "I see the baby's head. Just one more push, your Highness. There!" She said, as the wailing of a child could be heard.

A young servant girl took the baby and cleaned off the blood, wrapping it in a blanket. The baby still screamed, but stopped as she as placed in her mother's arms. She cooed to her child to calm down and held them to her breast.

Paige went to Julia's side. "Julia, is it another son?" She asked her and the queen just laughed weakly.

"Of course not." Julia replied, pulling back the blankets. "It's no prince, but a princess." She said happily.

"Congratulations your Majesty! You have a beautiful baby girl. The new Princess of Oceania has arrived!" The midwife reported outside. The king came in almost automatically.

"Julia, my dear did you hear that? A daughter! What should we name her?" The King asked his wife, too happy to see that she had been right. She couldn't handle another birth.

"Sir, my dear King Max…" Julia said, slowly fading.

"Julia?" No answer, as Julia's eyes fell closed, maybe for the last time. "Julia what's wrong?" He still received no answer, so he turned to Paige and the midwife. "What's wrong with my wife?" He demanded, temporarily forgetting about the child which screamed again as his tone rose.

"You're Highness? You're Highness! She's losing consciousness Sir." Paige said as she took the new baby girl from Julia again to another nurse nearby who tried calming her down with no success. Even the child knew what was happening, the first one of all of them.

"Max?" Julia whispered, slightly opening her eyes.

"Julia…what is it?" The King went to her side again in a flash.

"Name her…name her Emily Clarice Valiant. Tell the children that I love them. Tell them... I love you…" Julia said barley audible as her eyes closed, her breathing became increasingly shallow.

Those words that her husband held so dearly to his heart were the last words he'd ever hear his wife speak again.

With tears in her eyes and thick emotion in her voice Paige quietly spoke up.

"Your Majesty? Would, would you like to hold your youngest daughter? Would you like to hold the Princess?" She asked him, now taking the still screaming child.

Without speaking, King Maxamillion took the newborn from the nanny's arms.

"Emily Clarice Valiant." The King said with a watery smile.

The baby looked up at her father, magically calm again, cooing instantly, seeing her daddy. She smiled at him and raised her little arms in excitement. Max put a finger to where one of them reached and already his youngest, strongest daughter had her hand wrapped around his finger.

"So much like your Mommy. Don't worry. I'll teach you all about her. She's right, and although she barely saw you, you are as bright as a lit chandelier. An absolute joy." The king told her as she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her in her father's arms

Unbeknownst and unheard by the King too stuck in his study of his infant daughter, his eldest child Princess Elizabeth saw the last moments of her mother's life.

"You took Mommy away from our family. Away from Daddy, and away from me. And I will never let you forget it." The tear streaked face of the young girl vowed quietly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2 **–

**A Year Later** –

Little Emily Clarice Valiant was thriving in her current sole year of life. Already walking, Emily was a mischievous little ball of energy. She had her daddy wrapped around her finger and she and everyone else knew it.

A pair of cold blue eyes glared at the happy baby, and the proud papa who was behind her every little step everyday.

Her daddy was very overprotective of his baby girl, his last gift given to him by his late wife. King Max felt that Emily was his last link to Julia, and therefore would protect her with his life and do everything in his power to keep her safe as long as he was still alive and breathing. He loved both Elizabeth and Nikolas, his two eldest children. However, they were beyond infancy and not as fragile as their little sister.

One day the pair of cold eyes watched as the baby plopped herself on the stone floor and began to try and put her little fist into her mouth, while a bear lay at her feet. Emily soon forgot about her fist and picked up the bear and realized she could make it dance. Laughing happily, she soon held it close. The baby's father breathed a sigh of relief; finally being able to sit and maybe catch up on reading his scrolls after seeing his youngest was all right for the moment.

Hearing the playful sounds of his baby daughter was music to the King's, or any father's ears. Only taking a few more glances at her, the King for the most part was now well involved in reading his scrolls.

Silently, the pair of icy blue eyes emerged from the shadows. "The brat" or what she was forced to refer to as her little sister saw her and toddled over, wanting to be played with probably. She dragged her teddy bear with her and held it up innocently to Elizabeth with a wide smile.

With the King was still engrossed in his scrolls, an angry Princess Elizabeth made a scary face to "the brat." At first Liz didn't think it fazed her, but she soon saw Emily's eyes fill with tears, her chubby face took on a sad look and her lower lip begin to tremble.

Holding her toy close, Emily started to wail. The King was instantly at her side, picking her up and rocking her in an attempt to dry her tears and retain the peace that had prevailed for too short of a time. He hadn't yet noticed his eldest to Elizabeth's impatience. With his infant daughter still crying and at a loss of what to do, he called in the nanny.

"Paige! Paige! Come in here please." The King called as Liz tried as a second plan to get his attention by tugging at his robe. The King didn't notice it, nor feel a tug as he turned around without a word when he heard the door open.

"Princess Elizabeth, there you are. You know you mustn't run off like that though I can't count how many times I've told you that. I was worried sick. Yes, your majesty what is it?' Paige asked rushing to the King's side, while the King's son Nikolas came in quietly behind and now stood next to his older sister.

"Paige, I cannot get Emily to stop crying. I'm not sure what upset her." The King said, worried and deeply concerned.

"I'll take her. Come little Princess. Let's go see what you need." Paige said as she scurried off the screaming child in her arms. The screams echoed off the walls down the hall.

"Father, wait!" Elizabeth called as her father was about to rush off and follow.

"Yes dear, what is it? I'm quite busy right now with your sister. Weren't you coloring before? And Nikolas my dear son is your equestrian lesson over already?" The King asked.

"Yes father it is." Nikolas replied.

"_Daddy_!" Elizabeth said exasperated, while her brother rolled his eyes at her impatience.

"_Yes_ Elizabeth, I _heard_ you. What is it?" The King said, a headache forming because he couldn't bear to hear the cries of his youngest child added to that the complaining of his eldest.

"When can you play with me?" Liz asked, and after a slight nudge from her brother, she added "Okay, so when can you play with me and Nikolas?"

"Later, when your sister is taking her nap but until then I'm a bit busy. I must attend to her right now." The King said as he rushed out of the room. Before he fully left however, he popped his head back into the room. "Isn't it time for your studies? Go into the library children. Your tutor is probably waiting." The King then ran off to find the nanny and his daughter.

"He ALWAYS does this!" Elizabeth stomped. "Ever since the brat was born, living in the castle has been unbearable!"

Nikolas rolled his eyes again. '_There she goes again, ever so overdramatic; Emily's our sister for goodness sake! Show her a little respect Liz. Just accept that she's apart of our family and she's not going anywhere anything soon._' Nikolas thought.

"Elizabeth, the only one who's making this castle unbearable is you. Besides Emily's a baby. She doesn't know any better just as you and I didn't as infants. She's our sister–"

"She's a brat!" Elizabeth disagreed

"Don't let father hear you speak of her like that. You know how he is; remember what he did last time you said that." Nickolas

"She is still always stealing **our** time away from Father. I know you hate it, just admit it Nikolas."

"I'm not happy about it, but it's no reason to hate our sister, and I also know that will change when she grows up. Anyway I'm not making our tutor wait. I'll see you there." Nikolas said, tired of his sister's rants as he made his way toward the library.

Months passed and still King Max continually fussed over baby Emily, while he tried to give attention and time to his eldest daughter and only son as well.

One day King Max finally had a rare moment of peace. With King Max sitting by the fireplace in the study, baby Emily fast asleep curled up on his chest, in the comfort of her daddy's warmth and love. Max smiled as he observed his sleeping daughter. "Exactly like Julia when she slept. You're perfect." He whispered to the child.

"Father?" A quiet voice came from his side. Max looked over to find his son, a curious look on his face. Max put a finger to his lips in indication to remain quiet as to not disturb Emily. Out of all his children, she was definitely the loudest but you couldn't tell it at moments like this, when she was fast asleep. She resembled an angel in slumber.

"What is it my Prince?" The King replied. Nikolas didn't say anything for quite a while as he climbed up on the chair across from his father, as he too observed his sleeping sister. A warm smile crept upon his face. Nikolas realized that his sister isn't nearly as bad as Liz makes her out to be, she never was but Nikolas understood a lot more now. Babies do need a lot of attention and love, and Paige could only do so much.

And it wasn't like they had a mother to further help out. His father was also the king of a large kingdom and a single parent of three children. He did the best he could. For these reasons he wasn't angry at his father like Elizabeth was. Then again Elizabeth hated everything and everyone these days with no apparent reason.

"Nikolas? Did you want something?" The King asked, realizing his son had come in here for some reason, and not just watch his sister. Though Max did appreciate the smile his son presented to his younger sister.

"Oh, yes. Could you help me understand society more? What each person at their station does? The tutor says I'm having trouble with it, and suggested that I ask you." Nikolas said, remembering why he was here.

"Sure son. Why don't you pull up closer and we'll talk." The King suggested as his son did so.

A slamming door soon got their attention. "Dad, can you play with me now?" Elizabeth, who had just marched into the room asked. She hadn't heard the previous exchange between her brother and father but assumed that since he was about to spend time with her brother, her father could spend time with her.

"Not yet dear. Nikolas needs help in his schooling and asked me to explain some things to him unless you would like to join in the discussion." The king suggested.

"No, when you want to play, come get me." Elizabeth said storming off.

"_Elizabeth Anne Valiant!_" Max hissed and whispered quietly. "You better watch that temper because I won't play with you when you have it. Apologize to me this instant young lady. You don't dare disrespect me or anyone like that."

"Sorry Daddy." Elizabeth said, only half meaning it.

Max wasn't as stupid as Elizabeth thought, he caught that tone. "Up to your chambers, you may leave when you lose your temper and can actually apologize like you mean it. No half apologies will be tolerated." King Max ordered, leaving no room for argument. He hated being rough on his eldest but he was not going to put up with that from his subjects much less one of his daughters.

"Elizabeth." Breathed a breathless Paige. "You must stop running off like that. It's difficult to keep track of you in this big castle."

"Don't worry Paige, she's being punished. She won't run off again and if she does, just bring her to me and I will see what to do with her. Please escort her to her chambers and make sure she stays there until further notice." The King asked.

"Yes, your majesty. Come along Elizabeth." Paige said as she took the princess out of the room, the princess glaring the whole way.

Max rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Now son, where were we? Oh that's right, I was about to explain each person's station to you." He felt Emily stir and then open her eyes. Looking up at her daddy, she almost looked as if she were about to cry, cranky because she wanted to go back to sleep. She didn't though, and turned her head and started to look around the room, soon spotting her brother, her cubby arms reaching out to him.

The King smiled at this scene. "Would you like to hold her, son?" He asked. It was certainly what Emily wanted and it was hard to say no to anything she wanted, especially when she was being quiet and well behaved for an infant.

"No thank you father, I don't want to drop her." He declined but reconsidered as a little frown formed on his little sister's face. "Perhaps I can sit on the floor and she can come to me that way?" Nikolas said, now sitting on the floor. King Max set baby Emily down and she decided to crawl to him. Before settling on his lap though, Emily stopped and was hesitant to go anymore near him. Would he be like her sister with the scary faces?

The young prince had kind brown eyes and a warm smile though as he stuck a hand out to her, as if welcoming her presence. Still uncertain, she studied it. He kept his hand in the air until she took the risk it possessed and inspected it, twirling a little finger around one of his bigger ones.

At first Nikolas didn't know what to think of his sister's behavior then again he was always busy with his studies and hadn't spent a lot of time around her until recently. He was pleasantly surprised when Emily took his hand. King Max had then picked Emily up and placed her in her brother's lap, as if reading the scene's output.

The three family members smiled. Max was glad his two younger children were bonding, and Nikolas was marveled that his sister had taken to him that fast. She placed her head on his chest comfortably and listened to what her father and brother had to say.

Near the end of Max's explanation of social statuses that Nikolas needed, Emily had yawned and fell asleep on her brother's shoulder. While it was all natural to Emily, Nikolas looked like he was going to freak out. '_What do I do now? I can't move myself much less move her. She's too heavy… I don't want to wake her. I'm stuck_...' King Max saw the look in Nikolas' eyes and chuckled. He reached down and took the baby from his son, placing her back with him. Emily snuggled and got comfortable again, and was soon in a deep sleep.

Nikolas watched this with fascination. "Nikolas, would you like to help me tuck your sister in?" The King asked.

Nikolas again hesitated at first, new at this big brother thing but in the end replied "Sure father." Nikolas stood up and followed King Max to the nursery.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Author's Note – YEP!! WE'RE BACK!! Sorry for the long absence everyone: life and school. You know how that is…This next chapter shall be in two parts!! We hope you enjoy!! Please Review!! –E.B.F.R & Cleopatra1!!)**_

Chapter #2 – Part #1 – 

Another 16 seasons had gone by (four years), and all three Valiant children were thriving. Elizabeth was 10, Nikolas 9, and Emily 5. The relationship between Elizabeth and Emily was still non-existent, unless in front of their father or guests in which Liz pretended to love her younger sister. In real life however, she still resented the child for some unknown reason. Emily had wanted to form a bond from the beginning but interactions between the two allowed her to see that Liz did not. Accepting that, she looked to others to get the attention all children need, her particular favorite was her big brother.

Since that day in the study, Emily had bonded to Nikolas like glue. Nikolas didn't mind it that much to his surprise; he expected to feel a bit annoyed about it but he wasn't. He loved to play with his little sister, always amazed and in awe of what she could do. She was always full of energy and adventure, which left him tired more often than not. He was fine with those personality traits, admired them in her really, as she was the exact opposite of Elizabeth. Still, with him being the big brother, he felt the need to protect her sometimes.

The once close relationship between Nikolas and Elizabeth was another story. Elizabeth felt her brother was a traitor, as he bonded to "the brat." Consequently, her frequent bad attitudes and misbehavior no longer interested Nikolas. At one time finding stuff to do or getting into mischief with his older sister was fun, (along with the occasional rebelliousness.) But now that he was older, Nikolas felt getting into trouble (as minor as it had been,) had lost its appeal and attraction. He was now completely entranced by his younger sibling.

Elizabeth's behavior, Nikolas had figured, was irrational and thoughtless; nothing came out of such acts other than more punishments. For someone who so desperately wanted her father's attention, she would have gotten a lot more if she just had some patience. Since she was no longer an infant, Emily was actually less time consuming than Elizabeth thought. It was plainly obvious to Nikolas; (very early on as well,) that Elizabeth's actions left her out in the cold. She wanted to isolate her younger sister from the family but instead only succeeded in isolating herself. She'd been acting up again rather recently, after trying to be good. If you asked him, Nikolas had a strong feeling it was all just an act that only he, (and most likely Emily) could see through.

When Emily was two years old, she was speaking surprising well for her age, though with normal difficulty which amazed both King Max and Paige. It was music to the King's ears to hear "Dada" or "Papa" coming from his baby girl. It simply melted his heart. Emily had more trouble with her sibling's names, however. Because she couldn't fully pronounce "Elizabeth" at that point, Emily found "Beth" to be easier and while Emily wasn't trying to further escalate her sister's resentment, it did.

There were only two names Elizabeth hated: "Beth" and "Lizzie." They were equal on her list of names she hated the most to be called. Nikolas' was just as complicated, but Emily quickly caught the nickname that used the first three letters: "Nik", because it was easy to say.

Emily usually stayed quiet when her sister was around, but when Nikolas was around in the beginning, it was a constant barrage of "Nik, Nik, Nik," quickly followed, at the time by laughter and two-year old clapping. To say the least, Liz loathed when she, Nikolas and "the brat" were all in the same room together.

Liz wanted to rip her ears off because she couldn't stand her sister's babble when she was two. Now that Emily was older, and knew the correct pronunciations of her siblings' names, she stuck to Elizabeth but still called her brother Nik. Occasionally, Instead of just "Nik," Emily loved to call her big brother "Nikky." Normally, the young prince loathed that name. Emily saw first hand at how visibly annoyed he got when Elizabeth called him that once.

_**Flashback –**_

_Eight year old Nikolas trudged through the wide halls having just come back from his frustrating fencing lesson. No not frustrated, he corrected himself, he was practically fuming. How dare his tutor say he needed work on his wrist movements when the tutor himself couldn't even hold it correctly! Isn't that why he beat him earlier, from a slight flick of the wrist? Nikolas also had an easier time holding the sword. It was ironic how Nikolas was supposed to be the student. "Hypocrite." Nikolas muttered under his breath, entering the hall._

When first stepping foot in the hall, Nikolas had seen his younger sister on the other side of the room, and assumed she was heading out the other doorway, and had not given her much thought as a result. Either way all Nikolas wanted to do was find his father to vent, or stare out at the water in order to calm down, the current room being the best for such an activity.

"_Ah, what is with the angry face Nikky? Did someone not bow low enough for his highness?" taunted Elizabeth, with a wide grin of satisfaction on her face, clearly enjoying teasing her brother._

_Normally Nikolas just ignored her remarks but on this chosen day he didn't have the patience for his older sister's antics. "Do __**not**__ call me that." He ordered her, more roughly than he intended. _

_Emily's eyes had widened at her brother's tone. She had sensed tension brewing within her big brother as he entered, so she said nothing to get his attention, like she ordinarily did. Her daddy had a lot of tension like that too; Nikolas himself called it anger and frustration but Emily thought Nik never had any, for he never let it show. Nikolas had a built a strong mask that often covered his feelings but it fell this particular day._

_Looking away in an attempt to distract herself, she found herself looking at a terrifying stone figure. It had wings, a fierce scowl on its face, sharp teeth and weird looking bumps on his head and back. Looking back at her big brother, she saw he had the same face, just without the bumps, sharp teeth and wings. She couldn't decide who was scarier either._

_As she was fighting whether it would be good to stay and watch her angry brother and older sister argue or to go near that huge creature, Liz and Nik's argument continued._

"_Why shouldn't I?" Liz asked him._

"_Because if you choose to play that game, then I too shall participate and that means I can call you Beth." Nikolas threatened, a sly smile crossing his lips, knowing she wouldn't respond well to that. But hey if she wanted war, he was ever so willing to do battle._

"_You take that back." Liz angrily ordered him, crossing her arms in defiance._

"_No." Nikolas said simply. "Not until you take yours back first."_

_"Not on your life." Elizabeth spat, resisting his ultimatum. _

_Caught up in an intense staring contest, neither of the two spoke, much less did as the other demanded. With words barely exchanged, and the clouds darkening outside, Emily watched from the shadows. When her lip started to quiver she began quickly looking back and forth between her siblings and the monster, eventually deciding facing the stone monster was easier. At least it didn't talk or move and she wanted her daddy, __now__._

_Nikolas barely registered the small ray of light hitting the purpled color cloth which was quickly disappearing __out the door__at the other side of the room__, starting to feel some guilt. He __should have realized that she had indeed remained in the room, and __really shouldn't have gotten angry in front of his little sister; she could barely register what anger was. He also knew she frightened easily, especially when it came to words or tones of voices. Her hearing __especially__ was acute._

_Breaking eye contact with Liz after one more intense and annoyed glare that even surprised Elizabeth, he turned, calling Emily's name, fleeing after his retreating little sister._

_**End of Flashback**_

Emily was really unsure what to call him anymore since that day. "NIk" became just plain boring, and Nikolas was still a bit hard to say. So, she tried it once. Nikolas didn't show his reaction but vented his many frustrations and displeasure at it to his father and Paige. However, hearing it from his little sister, now constantly, the nickname quickly grew on him. No one else dared call him it though. Yet the only name(s) barely acceptable for "the brat" to call Elizabeth, was Elizabeth or at worst "Liz," which Emily found still easier to say.

On one dark cloudy day, King Max was again off on business. This left Paige to watch the three royal children. Elizabeth was off coloring on the other side of the room while Paige kept Emily entertained. Nikolas was with his tutors again, and had an equestrian lesson shortly thereafter, although if it rained it just might be cancelled.

Paige laughed at the young princess's reaction to the soft doll she held. Paige smiled and briefly stared out the window, wondering how long it would be until the King returned. He had been gone since Monday, and wouldn't be back until Saturday at the earliest. It was the first time he was to be gone a full week and it had only been two days and Paige knew all the children missed him.

Elizabeth watched Paige stare out the window. She brought her stare to her sister who didn't notice Paige wasn't focusing on her. Perhaps it was time the false sense of security she put toward Emily over six months ago got torn down. True, Elizabeth's faux 'loving sister' attitude got her into less trouble, which was good. However, it still hadn't yielded the attention away from Emily, (and consequently onto her) like Elizabeth had planned. Because the attention that Elizabeth craved wasn't directed at her, her façade began to slowly crumble. As Emily got older, Elizabeth realized that she would become less impressionable and that would not do with the manipulations she had in mind.

Putting her full concentration on keeping Emily happy, Paige didn't see Elizabeth stop coloring and approach the two of them. "Emily, come with me." Elizabeth said happily. Emily looked up at the voice, not sure how to react. Elizabeth usually avoided her like the plague and had never said one good thing to or about her as far as she knew. In Emily's recollection, Elizabeth had been getting in less trouble, but she still never actually wanted to play with her, much less do any bonding. Paige saw the child try to comprehend such an occurrence and sought to help.

"Now Elizabeth, why would you want some alone time with your sister? From what I understand, you don't care to be around her." Paige said with some warning to her voice, not wanting to say something disrespectful but had to ask the obvious; what Emily wanted to say but didn't know how.

"Yes, but I've realized that I haven't been a good sister. I think we need to spend some girl time, maybe change that."

Paige eyed the spoiled princess very skeptically. It had been a few months since Elizabeth and Emily's last confrontation. Paige shook her head briefly, remembering how furious the King got with his eldest. If Elizabeth hadn't done a 180 out of the goodness of her heart a few years ago, she wouldn't be able to manage one now within the range of months. Paige looked at Emily who still didn't know what to say or do. Elizabeth, however, had something unidentifiable in her eyes. Paige nodded, for some reason giving her the benefit of the doubt this time around, but would definitely keep an ear out to try and hear what Liz was saying to a still very impressionable Emily. If she was wrong, she would just have to punish Elizabeth and fix the damage with Emily…somehow.

Paige watched Elizabeth and Emily leave the room, enter the hall, and then hear a door close before sighing. Rubbing her temples, she fought an upcoming headache and let her thoughts wander where it would.

'_Had the Queen not passed, Elizabeth would have __never__ turned out like this. The King is trying his hardest, but with Emily as his last link to the late Queen, he must think that if anything happened __to her, he's lose Julia completely. Yet he doesn't realize that Julia is in Elizabeth (though less and less these days,) and is displayed __so much__ in Nikolas also_.'

Paige also knew that the King would realize that more as Emily grew up; needing less attention. Emily didn't try to take up all the attention, never realizing that she was _that_ attentive, but she was also unaware of the vital things that young children had yet to learn. Therefore, there was still a need to constantly be around her, protect her. Even the youngest had a knack for finding patches of mischief sometimes. Paige smiled realizing that usually where Emily found mischief, Nikolas was already there, either involved or trying to protect her from trouble himself. Both the King and she appreciated it.

_**Elizabeth's room**_ –

Emily looked around, remembering the last time when she was in her sister's room. She hated it – the memory, and instantly became frightened. She remembered why she was brought into her older sister's room clearly, but somehow Emily found the ability to push it away from her mind.

Elizabeth's room was not far from the room the two sisters had come from. Elizabeth shut and locked the door to avoid any unwanted guests. Telling Emily to sit on the floor, Emily sat, debating if it was wise to ask her sister to please not order her around like she was a pet. However, her sister's taller stature intimidated Emily into continued silence after she began to get up and try and look around as young, natural curiosity took over. She ceased doing so when she caught Elizabeth's glare, sensing impatience and that she did something wrong.

What she did wrong, according to her sister's glare, Emily couldn't say, and considering Elizabeth usually wanted nothing to do with her, this made the confusion all the more apparent. Elizabeth had made her hatred of her sister quite clear over the years. Emily thought that was what Elizabeth had brought her in here for, yet something was off which made knowing Elizabeth's true motive all the more difficult.

"What'd I do Beth?" Emily asked, curious as to why. It took Emily a second to realize she called Elizabeth the name she hated most of all.

"Don't **call** me that, brat!" Liz, a touch below yelling demanded, being mindful of Paige, who may or may not have been eavesdropping.

Emily wanted to cry but held her tears in as she hated the fact that her big sister was calling her names. Why did Liz hate her so much?

"Why are you mad?" Emily quietly asked, losing the name but Elizabeth ignored her question and went on with what she wanted to say.

"Listen to me! You're not worthy of being royalty! You are always in my way. Always! Royalty doesn't get in people's way. Look at me and Nikolas – he's not in my way, and I'm not in his. That is how royalty should act."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, this wasn't what she was necessarily expecting.

"Also, the next time you decide to tattletale on me when I do something wrong, you will answer to me. And trust me: _**I'm**_ a whole lot worse angry than Daddy will ever be." Liz replied, a sinister smile crossing her face. Elizabeth had seen their father angry, and although he's only gotten extremely livid at her once, Elizabeth felt that her father couldn't get any angrier.

As Elizabeth neared the door to kick her sister out of her room, Emily thought Elizabeth had said her peace; however the young girl got even more confused and scared as her sister had ranted on, seemingly with no pattern as to exactly what she was saying.

Elizabeth's thoughts seemed to have switched to random, and anything and everything she could launch toward her younger sister: anger, getting into trouble, not getting the attention, not being the favorite, etc. was obviously used as fire power. And the more Elizabeth ranted, the angrier she actually got while recounting the memories – the punishments; such as extra chores, not playing and riding the horses outside of lessons, or the worst so far: dessert being forbidden.

Elizabeth became satisfied at the sight of wide-eyed fear displayed in her sister's deep brown eyes before she allowed Emily to leave.

Later that afternoon, the Valiant family sat down to tea. Despite feeling sick, Emily decided to use a new tactic. Maybe, all was not lost, maybe Liz could still like her, but how to do so? '_Maybe if I acted grown up, she'll like me better. Otherwise she'll still see like she sees me now, a useless baby_.'

"Emily, remember to use both hands." Paige reminded the child cautiously. Although the water wasn't that hot, Emily was attempting to use one hand when lifting her tea cup today. She made a slight face at Paige's expressed caution. "But Nik and Li– Elizabeth can use one hand. Why am I not allowed to as well?"

"_Because_–" Elizabeth started, bringing doubt to Emily's recently discovered maybe.

"Paige wants you to use both hands to hold the cup because it's still too heavy for you to use. Besides, you're not yet as strong as we are. You hand strength will develop more and more as you grow." Nikolas interrupted, guessing Liz would say something like "because we're better than you".

"Oh…okay." Emily looked a bit sad, but wasn't that thirsty anymore or even hungry enough to munch on the buttered scones next to her, despite Paige's push to do so.

"I'm not hungry." She replied softly, nudging the plate of scones away from her.

"Why not?" Paige asked, now very worried. Emily had been acting differently since her little "talk" with Elizabeth; more reserved than usual. Oh, _why_ had she allowed that to occur?

"My tummy hurts. May I go to my room please?" Emily replied. Her real reason was because she was nervous, nervous of her sister who was glaring at her. Her sister would never like her, she feared despondently.

"There won't be any left if you leave now." Elizabeth taunted Emily, giving that _look_ again.

"Elizabeth, that's enough. Do not start." Paige demanded, and then turned to look at Emily. "Don't worry dear, I'll wrap it up for you in case you're hungry later. Go lie down and rest." Paige replied.

"Thank you M'Lady." Emily replied as she made her way to her room. Emily was not only confused as to what to call her siblings, but also the adults. Having yet to fully understand the class system and their proper greetings, she struggled. She varied between "Paige" and "M'Lady" with Paige. With her father it was either "Your Majesty," "Your Highness," "Sire," "Father" or "Daddy" for any and all occasions because she was not yet completely aware of what occasions were considered formal and which were not. When Emily had left, straining to hear the softness of her door shut, Paige looked back to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, to your chambers, _now_." Paige ordered.

"But I'm not finished yet." Elizabeth protested, tea cup in hand.

"I don't care, go this instant." Paige argued, knowing Elizabeth was beginning to fume again. Why did Elizabeth have to act this way? It was getting old and as many times as she tried to talk Elizabeth out of it, she my as well be talking to a mime.

"You can't boss me around Paige! You're just a servant." Elizabeth argued back, slamming her cup down and pushing back her chair. The cup fell into pieces at the impact with the table. A silent Nikolas' eyes widened at the force used on the now shattered tea cup.

"While your father is away, as far as you and your siblings go, I **am** in charge. That means until his return, you do as **I** say. Now, to your chambers!" What little patience she had with Elizabeth quickly left with this retort.

"No!" Liz stared straight into Paige's eyes, now a battle of wills.

Paige broke eye contact with Elizabeth, to look at Nikolas, who was shaking his head, and keen to check on Emily. Paige noticed that since his little sister left, Nikolas' gaze kept darting back and forth between she and Elizabeth, and the direction of the now retreated Emily. "Nikolas, you're excused if you wish." She was sure he had no wish to in the middle.

"No fair! If I have to go to my room, why doesn't he? He's always causing trouble when he covers for that brat!" Nikolas looked at her astonished, unable to believe that being a loving older brother was "causing trouble"? Especially given that he wasn't the one getting continuously punished for misbehaving. His eyes again widened when he realized that Elizabeth called Emily a brat aloud. Sure she said it in her head, to him even (despite his clear displeasure at it), but to say it in front of Paige, in the open? That was just stupid. Nikolas felt his temper rise, the big brother protectiveness kicking in again at Elizabeth's clear outburst of verbal repulsion against his younger sister.

"Elizabeth!" Paige said, astonished with her choice of words. "I don't ever want to hear you address your sister like that again!" This was acting up, even for Elizabeth. Her tantrums were outrageous but it had never come to name calling.

"But it's true! She and Nikolas are always taking father's attention away from me!"

"I am not!" Nikolas said firmly, finally speaking up. It was not his fault that she wasn't patient enough to just wait her turn and had turned to tantrums to get what she wanted.

"Stay out of this!" Liz snapped, looking to her brother momentarily, now trying to order him around, which he wouldn't have.

"You are the one who dragged me into this!" Nikolas remarked, his temper now starting to get the better of him.

"ENOUGH! Both of you!" Paige said. Taking a deep breath, Paige reigned in her own temper. If Emily had heard them yelling it would just make her feel worse and if she yelled, she'd be just as bad as the two squabbling children presently in front of her. She started with Nikolas. "Nikolas, _please_…Either go check on your sister, or entertain yourself while I take little Miss Priss to her chambers."

"Yes, Paige." Nikolas said, as he walked out, hearings his sister's struggle to get out of Paige's grasp. Paige had taken her by the arm in order to bring her to her room, by force if necessary in the mood Liz was.

"Get your hands off me! You can't hurt me, I'm the Princess!" Liz screamed, as she struggled against Paige's hold.

"Young lady, when you start acting like a Princess you'll be treated as such. Until that time, you will be treated like you're acting, a spoiled little two-year old who's throwing a temper tantrum." Paige replied, angrily, finally able to get Elizabeth to her room without raising her voice.

"Don't you dare compare me to that brat –"

Elizabeth didn't get to finish her sentence, as Paige's frustration got the better of her.

Elizabeth looked at Paige in shock, never expecting that. She looked as if she were about to cry at the pain that contracted in her cheek. No one had ever dared to raise a hand to her, taking the princess position as the extreme excuse. Taking a deep breath, and remaining calm, she held Paige's gaze. "My father will hear of this, first thing when he comes home. I don't deserve to be treated like that."

Closing her eyes, Paige sighed, figuring out how to respond to that. "You can count on your father hearing of this. I am sorry for overacting and perhaps your father will feel that I should not have slapped you. Or perhaps, after I tell him of your names, insults, and childish tantrums maybe he shall agree that it was a necessary punishment. If he agrees with the former I will in all likelihood owe you an apology. I may not if it is the latter. Either way you will stay here until I say so, as I still have the King's word. You may only leave to use the latrine, or come down for your meals. You will not disrespect myself, your bother, and most importantly your sister any longer." Paige said as she closed Liz's door, with the spoiled princess pouting on her bed. Sighing and rubbing her forehead, she leaned back against the door, at a complete loss of what to do with the king's eldest child. She knew her reaction was extreme, and she still felt guilty despite that fact that it may have just been exactly what Elizabeth needed. However, that didn't change the fact that Paige really had hoped it wouldn't have come to that.

Shaking her head, she walked down the long hall where she found Nikolas at his sister's door. When he glanced at her, he sighed.

"She refuses to come out or let me in." Nikolas replied frustrated.

"Let me try." Paige offered, gently pushing him away from Emily's door.

"Okay…but you won't get anywhere." Nikolas informed her. His sister could be quite stubborn at times. It could be either quite annoying or endearing. In this particular occasion, it came off annoying.

"Emily? Emily please come out." Paige knocked, hoping to communicate with Emily through the door. She received no answer, so she tried a different approach. "Can I come in at the least?" She tried the doorknob. As she expected, it was locked. This was turning out to be a very long and frustrating day.

"No! I want to be alone! Please go away!" Emily said.

"Emily, please let us in. We just want to talk and see what's gotten you so upset, what Elizabeth said; to see what we can do." Nikolas tried again, unsuccessfully; unfortunately.

"No…I want Daddy!" Both Nikolas and Paige sighed when they heard that. Of all the things to happen today, she didn't expect this.

"I guess we've done all we could do. She'll come out when she wants to, or when she's hungry." Nikolas replied, trying to be helpful.

"I do suppose you are correct Prince Nikolas. Come; let's go to the library before your bedtime, perhaps get some reading in?" Paige admitted defeat for today, concentrating on the prince for now.

Nikolas nodded his head, and grabbed Paige's hand. The dark clouds earlier in the day turned into a raging storm and although he's been in this wing of the castle dozens of times, with his father away and even with the dim candle light, it still sometimes spooked the young boy, as did his older sister (who would never admit it). It also spooked Emily. Unlike Elizabeth, she had no problem admitting she was terrified of certain things and storms were one of them.

Usually, they waited it out together. They'd talk and Nikolas would make Emily laugh and they'd play games to keep themselves distracted. When thunder or lightning came, they'd hang on to each other and the storm would go away but unfortunately, tonight Emily would have to suffice on her own.

**Emily's Room** –

Her daddy had only left two days ago, and for Emily, it felt like an eternity. The King has never been away from home this long on business as long as she could remember. At first, her daddy going away didn't bother Emily. She just thought he'd be back in a few days and that was tolerable but then it extended into a whole week? That was forever!! And now she really wanted him home. As much as she needed and loved her brother's protection of her, it was nothing like her daddy's. Elizabeth would listen to him, but Nikolas was just another pushover to the eldest Princess.

Clutching her teddy bear to her face, Emily let herself cry while the thunder roared and the rain fell, echoing off the roof and windows which lured her into a deep sleep, hunger forgotten.


End file.
